His Last Chance At Heart
by A Sweet Catastrophe
Summary: A sixth year at Hogwarts, Tom Riddle has fallen for a girl who seems to live in her own little world. He is sure that she is perfect for him so the real challenge is convincing her of that. Told through his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** Here's a little something I wrote a while ago. It has gotten good reviews so I hope you like it too!_

_Chapter 1_

There she sat. In a deep trance that seemed to block out the outside world, she slowly bobbed her head to a faint drone of some obscure music. It was unlike anything I've ever heard but I found it to be dark and intriguing, like her. There was a lot more guitar than the popular jazz of today and it had stronger percussion. It was certainly a sharp contrast from the jubilant, poppy sound that comes out of my roommate's radio every morning. Well, until I smashed it.

The unidentifiable record spun steadily on her turntable but only a muffled sound of music could be heard and it was coming from her ears. I watched her twirl her finger over the record in the opposite direction that it was spinning. The music became a bit louder and clearer but could still only be heard coming from her ears. I heard lyrics that said:

_I feel like I'm falling without a destination_

_And you put me through this surreal sensation_

She stopped bobbing her head and started to tap her foot to keep in time with her imaginary band. She opened up the book resting in her lap. It was a fiction book on vampires. She seemed to be quite captivated by it, considering that this was the third day in a row that she had brought it out with her to read during her break.

Why do I know this? Why do I feel that I have to know where she is and what she is doing, reading, listening to? What makes her so special? Why do I continue to watch her? I've never felt an emotional pull on anything. A dead mother who I never knew. No family came to claim me. No friends at the orphanage because I was the strange one. A father who left me before I was born. He got his though. He and his parents got exactly what they deserved. I've never cared for anything, so why her?

She tossed her long black hair over her shoulder and smiled without taking her eyes away from the book. Her icy gray-blue eyes were lined in heavy black eyeliner, an uncommon look for most girls. It's considered to be too dark and gothic for the masses. Her skin, I've noticed, tends to be almost white really early in the morning but gets more normal looking after two in the afternoon.

"She's a strange one," they say. She has a tendency to wander around the courtyards at night right before curfew. If they hadn't been informed otherwise, they might have thought that she is a vampire but she is not. She's just different.

She has friends, don't get me wrong. She has quite a random collection of friends. They happen to be true friends, something I'm not really familiar with. I like being liked but I don't care for the actual people at all. They're more followers than friends.

I've seen her be evil before as well. The one time that comes to my mind is one day when I was walking outside and I heard her curse at a girl and then storm off having won their verbal war. There weren't any professors around when it happened. She is actually very polite to them, like me. Although I know, none of them would dare to give her a detention or take away points from her house for her bad behavior. She has too good a reputation but can still strike fear into people's hearts without even drawing her wand. I think that was the day that made me captivated with her.

In spite of her puzzling and dark characteristics, she is one of the top six years in school, a prefect, and a Ravenclaw. I often wonder why she is a Ravenclaw. She seems so much like a Slytherin. Then talking to her would be easy. She wouldn't be part of 'the enemy.' She could be on my side. My co-leader. At least she isn't a Gryffindor.

And she's a prefect; something we have in common. It's an honor given to the students who are good leaders and who are generally well-behaved. There was one time a month ago when she went into the prefect bathroom and I was in there taking a bath and I forgot to lock the door. I don't even think my face registered in her mind before she quickly closed the door and left. But I know that was not my only chance. I can have as many chances as I need.

This is the only time of the day that I have. Her free period. We only have one class together where we must sit at opposite sides of the room and I'm sure she doesn't use the prefect bathroom. That time she had gone in, she looked like she just wanted to check it out anyway.

She lifted the needle off the record and put the turntable into her book bag which was clearly charmed to hold more than its physical capacity. She put her finger in her book as a temporary bookmark and lifted her sleeve to reveal that she was not wearing a watch. Forgetting that she could simply conjure a watch, she started looking around frantically for someone with the time. I walked nonchalantly in her direction, hoping to be stopped by her.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked casually. I couldn't sense anything about how she was feeling towards me.

"It's 10:05." I replied, looking into those icy eyes.

She looked away from me and cursed quietly. I bet she didn't want me to hear but I did. And I smiled. In one quick motion, she stomped her foot on the ground and grabbed her backpack.

"Thanks." she said quickly as she ran towards the castle.

I hate you, I thought to myself as I watched her run away. I hate you for ignoring me. I hate you with a burning passion. I can picture her chained up, begging for mercy as I threaten to end her life. It could be over so quick. Two words and it's all over. Two words and she will never torture me again. I won't have to think about her or dream about her. I can focus on my goal, my army.

But those two words won't come. I feel my passionate anger replaced with just passion. I imagine myself taking advantage of her, no longer begging me to spare her life but instead begging me to take her, begging to be my right hand, vowing to help me in my conquests.

I slumped down into the bench she had been sitting on.

Why her? What makes her so special?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

All day I waited for it. 9:30. Our free period. Today would be the day. I will sit next to her. Charm her. Make her feel the same way towards me that I feel towards her. Looking in the mirror, I parted and combed my jet black hair. If I'm going to be so weak as to allow myself to feel affection for something, I may as well do something about it. Yes, today is it.

At 9:30 I leaned against that tree again. She walked out into the courtyard and took her usual seat on the circular bench. She looked different today. Half of her hair was being held up by a clip that blended in with her dark hair and in her ears hung a pair of dangling moon earrings that changed phases continuously. Her black make-up was done so that her eyes had a winged effect. She looked exceptionally lovely today. Yes, today is it.

She took the record player out of her book bag, put it on the back of the bench, and placed the needle, almost haphazardly, onto the record. Once it was spinning at a constant speed, she twirled her finger above the record and it became a bit louder.

When the music was finally at the desired volume, she pulled out a book. She had finished the one about vampires and was now reading a book of an unidentifiable genre. It had a blue cover with a picture of a rain cloud on it. _Closed_ was the title. It sounded depressing to me but she didn't seem to know what to think of it, having just started reading it.

The bench next to her was empty. It was always empty. Her friends had class and she wanted to be alone. Or maybe she doesn't. I would sit there. I would ask to sit down and she would remember me from yesterday or from hearing about me and she would say yes. We'd get onto talking about what we really think about and before either of us know it...

I started to walk towards the bench when I heard a breathy voice behind me.

"Tom, I'm glad I found you."

I cringed at the sound of that name. Why must I be cursed with such a common name that only reminds me of my father? I turned to see Missy Gordin standing behind me trying to look sweet.

I really didn't have time for this.

Missy is a fifth year Slytherin with quite a bad reputation. Although many consider her to be 'pretty,' it's all fake. Her face is covered in make-up at all times and she makes friends with older students so they will alter her nose and hair color for her. It's said that she hasn't eaten a meal since 1939. The only real thing about her is her legs which are always put on display with her skirt rolled up so high. I knew that as a prefect I should bust her for breaking the dress code but I knew a lot of guys would be disappointed if I did.

I had no interest in her long legs or her fake beauty but I couldn't turn her away yet. I could ruin the reputation I've built up.

"Why did you need to find me?" I asked, expecting a hidden motive.

"Well, you see," she started as she looked me up and down, "I've been having a lot of trouble stunning things and since it's known that you are one of the top defense against the dark arts students in the school, I was wondering if you'd show me how to do it." She slowly rubbed my arm as if she thought it would make me interested or at least clue me into what she was thinking.

This was all just a plan she had. In the Slytherin common room on the first day of school this year, she had stolen gin from a few professors and drunkenly announced that her goal for the school year was to date (and possibly do more with) every attractive fifth, sixth, and seventh year Slytherin guy. Whether she was being serious or it was just the ranting of a drunk girl, she had followed her goal. Many were grateful but I most certainly was not one of them.

"I don't think I really know how to teach stunning well. Maybe you should ask the professor. He'd probably be more of a help than me." I said trying to get rid of Missy kindly. I looked over at _her_ to see if she was still there. She now had the book in her lap and was people-watching. She looked my way and I faced Missy again so she wouldn't know I had been watching her.

"I can't understand a thing he says! I'd probably respond better to someone more appealing." She raised her eyebrow suggestively. Missy's face was now very close to mine. The little slut. I wondered if the position would make _her_ jealous if she saw me so close to Missy.

"Missy, I'd like to help you but I really have a lot of work right now. NEWT classes are quite demanding and I don't have any time to tutor. I guess you'll have to find someone else." My tone was stern. I stared her down.

She backed away, picking up on the fact that I just made myself unavailable to her.

"Okay, fine." she said annoyed. "I'll just find someone else."

"Good luck with that." I said, almost mockingly but still charming.

She huffed and walked away towards Craig Farkas, a seventh year Slytherin, who would surely 'tutor' her, or anyone really, anytime they want.

Now with Missy finally gone, I could focus on my plan. I turned to look at the bench only to find it empty. My watch read 10:10.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

I won't tolerate another setback. Curse the Sorting Hat and its uninformed decision to put her in Ravenclaw and not Slytherin where she belongs. Curse her friends for always being around her. Curse Missy and her long legs and her constant need for attention.

Never in my life has there been a boundary that I couldn't cross. I have waited too long for this to happen. I've waited for almost two years to get such an opportunity. There have always been these boundaries but now, there's nothing in the way. There's no way it won't happen. I'll do anything to make sure of it. She will be there, I will sit next to her, and she will be instilled with the same passion for me that I feel for her.

What a clever plan I have. I will watch her sit on the circular bench from my spot behind the tree. I will bring my copy of _Advanced Potion Making _and after a few minutes pass, I will approach her and ask her if I can sit down. Slughorn's NEWT class can be very daunting and I need to study up. She will smile and say that of course I can sit down. When she isn't looking, I will turn down the volume on her record player and ask a question about Polyjuice potion. That will get us talking. That will start it.

I stood behind the tree again and she came out of the castle. Her long black hair whipped around her face but she gave no reaction to the colder temperature and just sat down in her usual seat. She tucked her hair behind her ears to reveal her eyes which were again done cat-like and elegant. Almost out of sheer pattern, she pulled out her record player and started adjusting the volume on it. She had changed the color of it to this swirling pattern of purple, black, and silver that changed constantly. She seems to like things that keep you interested.

She pulled out _Closed_ which she was already halfway through, leaned against the cold back of the seating, and crossed her ankles.

After five minutes the bench remained empty. Now's my chance.

I walked towards the bench with a calm, nonchalant demeanor. Before I was next to the bench she looked up from her book and watched me. I wondered how she was able to see me coming with her nose in a book and her ears full of heavy music.

"Excuse me. May I sit here?" I asked.

She held up her finger as if to say 'one second' and then she twirled her finger in the same direction that the record was spinning.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could sit here. I really need to read up for potions next period." I said.

"Sure, you can." she said, moving her bookbag onto the ground.

I sat down close to her and opened my textbook. I pretended to read until her gaze was back on her book.

She smelled like she had just finished bathing. The wind picked up and blew strands of her hair in my face, overpowering me with the clean scent. She didn't notice. She just retucked her hair behind her ears and continued to read.

I watched her hands turn the page. They looked delicate but powerful. I wanted so much to take hold of them and take her somewhere else. Somewhere away from here. I continued to examine the rest of her form. The most minor details filled me with that peculiar sensation from two days ago. I wanted to kill her for not paying attention to me but I wanted to have her, all of her.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to say something. Now I would ask the question. I looked over at the record player. The record didn't have a label. I spun my finger around in the same direction the record was spinning.

"Hello?" I said.

She didn't notice that I was talking. She had charmed it so only her finger could adjust the volume. How brilliant of her.

I was about to lift up the needle when I heard a noise come from her mouth. A cry. I looked at her pretty face. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and was trying very hard to stifle more that threatened to fall.

The wind picked up again and the pages of our books blew wildly. One of her tears fell off her face and got caught in the wind only to land on my hand. It felt warm and comforting against my cold hands.

She gathered her things and muttered, "Sorry," to me and she ran out into the fields.

The last time I saw someone cry was back in the orphanage and I had caused it. Bobby shouldn't have called me those names. He should have known something bad would happen to him if he did. But when he had cried, I felt good. I felt accomplished. I remember laughing.

This time was different. I didn't feel much of anything besides pensive. What had caused her to cry? Was it the book she was reading? The song she was listening to? Surely, there is no way she would be so weak as to have her emotions swayed by something that can't hurt you.

Was she weak?

There is no way. If she were so weak then I wouldn't have fallen for her. I didn't fall. I just have great affection for her. I'm not trapped or held down. I just enjoy her. I have an interest in her. I like her more than others. That's all it is.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

I tried not to reflect on earlier as I finished my homework but her tear-filled blue-gray eyes refused to leave my mind. My hand still burned where her warm tear had fallen.

There was another meeting at the Slug club that night. Slughorn had excused me and everyone else in the club from the potions assignment so we wouldn't have as much work to do before the meeting. Usually he doesn't do things like that but I guess today is a lucky day.

I entered Slughorn's office to find that many of the guys were already there. They were mostly pure-blood Slytherins. In the center of the room, the table we always had meetings at was set with six chairs around it plus Slughorn's chair. It was a large comfortable chair with a velvety footrest in front of it. It must give him a sense of authority to sit in that chair but everyone knows that I'm the leader of this club.

I was greeted with many warm hellos and what's ups from the boys, most of whom had already taken their usual seats.

"Where's Slughorn?" I asked Avery. It was pretty unusual that he wasn't in his office. Usually, Slughorn is already in the room somewhere before anyone even shows up. He practically lives for these meetings where he can be surrounded by the soon-to-be and already famous wizards of Hogwarts.

"Dunno," he said, apathetically. "Maybe the fatty's gotten drunk and forgot that he scheduled the meeting for today," he said in a muffled voice. A few boys laughed. I just took my usual seat at the head of the table.

"Simmer down, boys. Simmer down." said Slughorn as he slammed open the door to the office. He seemed particularly happy about today. He walked over to his chair and plopped down in it, causing the already weak springs to squeak in protest.

"Boys, I have a surprise," he said smiling. "I have invited another student to join this here club."

Immediately everyone started giving each other confused and curious looks. None of them had heard the news either. Why do we need a new member? Wait, why am I complaining? Another boy to corrupt. Another follower. I should be thanking Slughorn for making things easier for me.

"Let's meet this new guy!" shouted Lestrange with mock enthusiasm. The boys laughed.

"Well, we'll just have to wait until they get here so for now you boys can help yourselves to some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." he said motioning to a bowl on the table. He leaned back in his chair with a handful of them himself and started tossing them into his mouth. I grabbed a few. I was willing to take the risk of getting one flavored something foul like booger or vomit.

There was a firm knock at the door and every boy's head turned towards the door to see this new member.

"Come on in!" shouted Slughorn from his throne.

There she was, standing in Slughorn's doorway. She was wearing a white short-sleeved school shirt, her loosely-knotted Ravenclaw tie, and a skirt with knee socks. She still had her bookbag strapped across her chest and her hair was pulled up halfway again with bangs framing her face to show off her attractive features. In her ears shone those moon and star earrings that changed phases.

A few of the boys jaws had dropped. I wasn't sure if it was because the new member is a girl, because she's so unusually beautiful, or because of her strange reputation.

Maybe the way she's dressed is provoking perverted fantasies in some of their minds. Those sick bastards better stay away from her. None of them better try anything or I may have to interfere.

She smiled meekly at the crowd who could do nothing but stare. She seemed unsure of what to do next so she stood frozen in the doorway.

"Boys, let me introduce you to Maggie. Don't be shy Maggie. Come in! Maggie here is going to go on to great things. She's a talented witch." He beamed at her.

She walked towards the table cautiously. The boys were scrutinizing her to no avail. As she circled the table unsure of what to do, she looked over at me and then looked away quickly.

"Maggie, pull up a chair! There's one over there. Why don't you sit right there? Next to Tom." He motioned to an empty chair in the corner and then to the spot to the right of me. Lestrange gave the boys a 'well, this is odd' look as they moved down to make room. Maggie dropped her bookbag in the corner and picked up the chair. I couldn't resist watching her motions. She could do something in a way that would make anyone look barbaric but she would look like she was dancing. She had a grace about her that no one else possessed.

"It's Magdalena." she said sitting down.

"Yes, that's right! Magdalena. I'm sorry, Maggie." said Slughorn.

She rolled her eyes. The boys snickered.

The rest of the meeting I could barely pay attention to anything but her. She was such a distraction. At one point, I watched Magdalena lift her skirt a bit to scratch her upper thigh. This revealed a bit more to me than she probably would have liked and I felt another tug of desire for her. Slughorn chose this moment to ask me a question and all I could do was give a clever "huh?"

Why won't she look at me? Is it possible that she's ignoring me? Her actions say otherwise.

All night it seemed like she was torturing me slowly. I watched her mess her hair with her fingers. Sometimes it would gently caress my face and send a shiver through my veins.

And the skirt incident wasn't the only time she had messed with her clothes. She had taken off her shoes once she had sat down and then when she tried to get comfortable in her seat, I felt her foot graze my pant leg. My blood ran cold as ice. Even worse, she had unbuttoned her school shirt a bit, complaining that it was too warm.

She played with her earrings at times when the conversation was dull. She seemed to have a game with herself. She would feel the changing moon and mouth what phase it was in by what shape she felt. She guessed correctly every time.

Also during these times, she would smile for no reason. It was as if something funny was said that only she could hear. It was almost too much to take.

The entire night I sat very still and didn't talk much. My thoughts were too cluttered with her. Her moon earrings, her bare feet, everything. I hope no one noticed. I hope she didn't notice.

"Boys...and young lady, it's almost eleven o'clock. You better get back to your dorms. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble." said Slughorn.

Magdalena put the chair she was sitting in back into the corner. The guys formed a tight circle as they moved toward the door.

"Why do we need her here?"

"Come on! She's kind of pretty. It's nice to have something to look at other than Sluggy."

"But haven't you heard about her? She's supposed to be smart but mentally unstable."

"That's just a rumor."

I lingered in the back of the group. This stupid chatter means nothing. They will accept her when she is my right hand. I looked over my shoulder to see that she was collecting her things from the corner with no rush. I leaned against the door frame. Maybe I could say something to her? Perhaps an apology for the other boy's behavior?

She walked towards me, looking like she had something to say.

"Hello Tom." she said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"Hello Magdalena." I said humbly. How quickly we are on a first name basis when we haven't even been properly introduced.

"I just wanted to apologize for this morning. I'm sure I made you very uncomfortable." she said embarrassed.

"That's okay." I said politely. I checked to make sure the other boys were gone. "I want to apologize for their behavior."

"It's not your fault they were being so aloof. I know how it is. I'm the new one. I'm toxic until proven normal." she looked into my eyes and smiled. Something inside of me broke. I wanted to wipe that smile off her face and delve into a kiss that would cause her to lose all sanity.

"I think they just aren't around pretty girls very often." I raised an eyebrow at her. I could see in her eyes that she was warming up to me.

"And you are?" she asked suggestively. "I hardly think I'm pretty. Plus haven't you heard? I'm mentally unstable. I'm dangerous."

Dangerous? I'd like to see how.

I moved closer to her so I could feel her breath on my chest. "I'm never around girls as uniquely beautiful as you." I said shyly but with hidden confidence. "And you aren't unstable. You just think in a way that no one else can understand. I'm the same way."

She gave a nod of understanding.

I tucked her hair behind one of her ears and grasped one of the changing moons with my fingers. She lowered her eyes. She seemed to be in a bit of a trance, a trance I knew well. It was similar to the kind of trance she had me in throughout the entire meeting.

I let go of the moon.

"We better start our prefect duties. We wouldn't want to get in trouble and set a bad example." I said.

"No. No, we wouldn't." she said, sadly.

"Goodnight Magdalena." I said with a smile as I walked off towards the Slytherin common room.

I smirked to myself. Now she'll get to be the one full of stinging desire. The one wondering how she will ever be able to see me again. The one thinking about every little detail about me. Finally, she is mine.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

It will be so easy now. I didn't stand behind the tree today. She and I have something. We have talked before. I wouldn't be out of line to want to talk to her again. I stood by the bench, with my books under my arm, waiting for her to come out.

She came out into the courtyard and walked towards the bench with a sort of smirk when she saw me standing next to it.

"Do you want some company?" I asked her before she could even sit down.

She continued smirking and dropped her bookbag on the ground.

"Are you offering?" she asked sassily. Her eyes flashed with mischief. Suddenly, standing became a very difficult task.

"Well, if you'd rather sit here alone with your book and record player, I would understand. I just thought maybe for a change of pace you'd like some conversation." I said respectfully. I didn't want to give her space and I knew she didn't want it anyway.

"Take a seat, Tom." she said sitting down in her seat. Somehow when she said my name it didn't sound so bad. It didn't make me think of my father or how plain and common my name is. It sounded different. It sounded special.

I sat down next to her so that our hips were touching. She didn't show any reaction.

"I like your earrings." I said to her, again taking one of them in my hand. I let my finger caress her face as I did it. "They're very interesting."

"I got them for my fifteenth birthday from my mother." she said.

Good. She's at least a half-blood. Well, would I be at all interested in a mudblood? Of course not; I have Slytherin's genes.

"So your mom is a witch?" I said, still holding the moon. The sun reflected off the silver and the stars above it almost appeared to twinkle.

"Yes. It's just me and her at home." She paused and looked down at her hands. "My dad left us when I was only four." she said with a hint of anger.

Something else we have in common.

"Is he a muggle?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said, still a little mad thinking about him.

She stared out into space like she was deep in thought. She started to look sad and really angry at the same time. I knew how she felt. She's thinking about how badly she wants him dead. I let go of her earring and took her hand in mine. She looked at me and smiled.

"The guy's a jerk. He never calls. He just sends money like it's his restitution or something. I hate him so much." There seemed to be fire in her eyes.

I love seeing her angry. Anger is just another kind of passion. How badly I wanted to take her somewhere secluded. I want to see what else her passion can do.

Much to my disappointment, her face softened. The fire in her eyes died down and they became icy again. She held up our clasped hands.

"I don't know many unmarried guys who wear rings." she said looking at the black-stoned gold ring on my finger with curiosity.

"It was my grandfather's." I said. I may as well tell her about my family. She shared her story. I should share mine. After all, she will be my most trusted follower.

"My mom died right after she gave birth to me in the orphanage. She was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin and this ring has been in our family for many years."

She looked at me sympathetically and ran a finger on her other hand over the ring.

"Yes, I've heard rumors about your lineage." she said, not sounding impressed. I ignored that fact. She squeezed my hand and I kept going.

"My father was a muggle too. People said I look just like him. He left my mom when she was pregnant. I guess muggle fathers are just jerks. He and his parents were killed a few months ago by my mom's brother and that incident left this ring in my hands." I explained. Okay, so that's a slight lie. I will tell her that I was the one who killed him but now isn't the time.

She nodded. "I remember hearing about that too. I'm so sorry."

"I'm not sad that he's dead. I can't have any remorse for the father who left me and my mom." I said firmly. She didn't seem at all taken aback by my stern, malevolent tone.

"I meant that I'm sorry about the orphanage. It must be awful."

I smiled at her and put my hand on her cheek. I was right. She's the one. She is my other half. She will work for me and help me in my quest to rule the magical world.

I let go of her hand and put my other hand on her leg.

"Magdalena..." I said softly as I moved in closer. I looked from her eyes to her lips. Forget tempting her first. She's tempted enough. I can't stand this. I want her.

"Hey, you two better get to class!" shouted the headmaster, Professor Dippet, from across the field. "I wouldn't want to get two prefects in trouble! Especially not ones who are such good students!"

Damn it. Can't he just stay in his office? We started to pull away slowly and Magdalena licked her lips. Why did she have to do that? Why did she have to make pulling away from her that much harder? Her full lips. Untouched. Unclaimed.

I tore my face away from hers and we collected our things.

"So, um, tomorrow?" she said quickly.

"Tomorrow is Saturday." I said picking up my book off the ground. I had knocked it over when we almost...

"Oh yes. Of course." she said a bit disappointed.

I leaned in close so I could feel her breath on me again. "How about we meet in front of the library at seven?" I whispered in her ear.

"Okay." she said with a devilish grin. "See you tomorrow."

She ran off to her next class, her raven hair flying around the flush of her usually pale cheeks. I touched that cheek. The next time we meet, I think touching her cheek won't be enough. She is mine.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:** I'm sure this chapter has been long anticipated._

_Chapter 6_

I have a plan for today. When haven't I?

Usually, I dislike the weekends. There is never anything to do. On the average weekend, I have my 'friends' tell me about their plans to do something that could get them a detention and I stay out of it and instead fill my night with studying and, of course, researching. On other weekends, I have a plan for them to carry out. They always go along with it too.

Tonight finally gave me something new to look forward to.

Getting ready didn't take long. Aside from my school clothes, I only have two shirts and two pairs of pairs. I chose a plain white, button down shirt and black pants. I knew she wouldn't really care what I wore anyway. I parted and combed my hair and shoved my wand in my pocket before heading out.

I took a long walk around the castle before I finally went towards the library. I wanted her to be the one waiting for me.

She seemed so calm but she was staring down at her shoes like she was bored.

She looked more alluring than I have ever seen her before. Her hair was silkier than I remembered and her eyeliner was done in a mysterious, smoky way. She was wearing a purple wrap top and a black skirt that swished around her knees when she made the slightest move.

She looked up at me as I came around the corner. She seems to possess the ability to sense movement. A useful skill.

She gave me a cross between a smile and a smirk.

"Hi Tom." she said, the words flowing from her mouth with ease. I didn't flinch at the sound of my name. I _wanted_ to hear her say my name.

"Hello Magdalena." I replied. In her eyes, I saw something, a glint of rascality. She wanted something to happen between us. She wants me like I want her. It took so much strength not to give it to her right now.

"So, what will we be doing today?" she said in a way that made me believe she meant more than just where are we going.

I smiled and delicately laced my fingers through hers. "Follow me."

I lead her into the back part of the castle that students avoid on the weekends. Most think that it's haunted so they prefer to stay away from it unless it's the only way to get to class. Once we were away from everyone else, I lead her up a side stairwell. I've discovered a lot of the little passages and secret rooms of the castle in my time here. Someday I should take her to the room of requirement when we really want privacy.

There were so many flights of stairs but she didn't complain. I could hear her breathing get heavier. I looked back at her and I could tell she was getting tired.

"It's not much further." I told her, tightening my grip on her soft hand.

When we finally got to the top, we stood in front of the large, steel door. I pulled out my wand and tapped the large padlock on it a few times. The lock came undone and I put it in my pocket. I never really found out if going up there was part of my privileges as a prefect but the lock always opened for me so I figured that it was allowed. This wasn't the first time I had come here but it was the first time I had come here with company.

I pushed open the door and held it for her and she gave me a thankful smile at my chivalrous action. Her smile turned to a wide grin when she saw where we were.

The top of the Astronomy Tower was fairly small but could still fit a room of students during astronomy class. It was a circular room with seating all around the edge and no actual windows, just open area. In the center was a large piece of equipment used during astronomy classes. I figured this would be the best place to take her. It was rarely occupied on weekends and it was completely secluded from the rest of the castle.

"How did you think you take me here?" she said happily surprised.

"I had a hunch that you like astronomy." I said smiling.

She touched her earrings knowingly and sat down on the wraparound bench. She turned her gaze to the stars which were clearly visible tonight.

"It's so beautiful." she said with a dreamy look.

"Like you." I said quietly and absentmindedly. She didn't seem to hear me. She was too transfixed on the sky.

She was in a sultry, dream-like mood, one that seemed to take away any cares or worries that she had. Here was the moment. I moved towards her until I was standing only a centimeter away from her. Her perfume filled my nostrils and I lost my train of thought.

"You know, Tom," she started, waking me from the trance, "I feel like I don't know all of you. Like there's something about you that you aren't telling me."

Oh, she's clever. Yes, I'm not telling her everything about me. I've told her all of the exterior information but only some of my inner thoughts. I have a feeling that I can trust her, a feeling that no matter what is said to her, it is kept secret. But tonight wasn't the night for that. Tonight was about finally giving in to what we have wanted for so long.

"I can assure you. You know a lot." I said calmly, trying to bring her back to her previous mood.

"But I don't even know what you do in your spare time!" she said defensively.

I sighed. She's a determined one. "I really enjoy reading, as I know you do too, especially about magic that isn't taught within the classroom. I kind of like dueling too but sometimes...I just...think. I think about people, the past, the future, how things could be, how things will inevitably be. That sort of thing."

She looked at me dumbstruck. "I do that too! I make up stories and plan how things will work out before they happen, stuff like that. I thought I was the only one in the school who did that for pleasure."

I don't think I could have dreamed someone up who would be more perfect than her. She is my closest follower. She is my companion. She is mine.

"Magdalena..." I started to speak but she seemed a little cautious of my next words.

"How much do you know about me?" she interrupted. It was as if she wanted to make sure we really were close enough to each other before anything happened between us. I longed for yesterday when her rational thinking was clouded by her sympathy for me. I stepped back a little.

"I know all about your family. You told me yesterday. I know you like reading strange books about things like vampires and people with problems, listening to dark, underground music, night time, and the stars. I know you have a small close group of friends. I know that you are intelligent and beautiful and open-minded. I know you are afraid to use the prefect bathroom. I know we think the same way." I paused to take in her surprised expression. "And I know you like me." I smiled coyly and she flashed a slight smile.

"I guess you know more than I thought." she said humbled.

"Don't underestimate me." I said.

She sat cross-legged on the bench, letting her eyes wander to one of the intricate columns holding up the roof of the tower. She furrowed her brows in curiosity as she studied the column.

"How did a snake crawl all the way up here?" she asked out loud. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or to herself. It sounded like a rhetorical question but, what exactly is she talking about?

I looked at the column she was so enamored with to see a small, pale green snake slithering up towards the roof. I chuckled to myself. They just happen to find me, don't they?

"It must have slithered up the tower, right? How else could it have gotten this far?" Magdalena asked, looking up at me.

I walked over to the tiny reptile and ran a finger over its scaly skin. Softly, I crooned to it, "Don't bite me or her or else you will surely regret it." The snake reacted positively and I allowed it to encircle my arm. I turned to see Magdalena watching my display with awe and intrigue.

"Am I going mad or did I hear you _hiss_ at that snake?" Magdalena's eyes carefully followed the head of the snake as it slid further up my arm. I smiled at her in response.

"Parseltounge." she said, nodding her head like she should have picked up on it earlier. She smiled at me. She didn't have a problem with my gift. Why would she anyway? She likes me.

"A gift from Slytherin." I said, matter-of-factly. Her smile dropped into an emotionless expression, such a sharp contrast. I need to know what she really thinks. I walked over to her with my snake adorned arm held out to her.

"It won't bite you." I told her. She looked into my eyes as if searching for lies. Deciding that I and the snake are trustworthy, she reached out her hand to run her fingers down its back. She laughed placidly as the snake started to wrap itself around her arm. Before it could get too far, I pulled the scaly animal off her and allowed it to slither away, back down the tower.

"I didn't mind." she said, with a slight laugh. "I think it liked me."

A little too much for my comfort, that is.

She turned her attention back to the sky. The moonlight reflected off her face and hair and gave her an angelic, other-worldly appearance. Her eyes looked almost white under the snowy illumination.

Behind my back, I conjured a red rose for her. After clearing all that up, she needed to be charmed a bit.

As if driven by the moon, she started to sing.

_A gift for their tortures, he wanted to say_

_Shrouded in mystery by the absence of day_

_He took what he could of her before anyone else could know_

_Of such a perfect pairing, Their final show _

The haunting melody of the song and the gentle movement of her lips drove me to the brink of insanity. She is at her best when she is dark.

I walked up behind her so that we were almost touching. I could feel the inviting warmth of her body heat as I moved a little closer. She turned around once she felt my leg touching hers and I held out the rose to her. She took it from me gently.

"Ow." she said suddenly, dropping the rose onto the bench. She had been cut by one of the thorns and blood started to drip from her finger. A spot of blood fell onto the floor, marking our presence.

I picked up the rose and tried to remove the thorns from it but the thorn she had pricked her finger on didn't come off. Somehow the spell didn't fully work. I ignored the remaining thorn and mended her bleeding finger, kissing the healed skin when the cut was gone. She sucked in a breath.

I laid the rose down on the window sill and sat next to her.

"Magdalena."

Her name always flowed from my lips with underlying desire. I placed my hand on her cheek like I had the day before and she eagerly closed her eyes and leaned towards me until our lips finally met.

After first tasting her, I wanted more. We became more intense with every breath. My head started to get clouded and before I knew it, my tongue was savoring every bit of her mouth.

I ran my fingers through her silky black hair and laid her down on the bench with me on top of her. I braced myself up on my elbows and continued to mess with her soft hair. She wrapped her legs around mine and I ran my hand along her smooth calf. I felt her shiver.

I viciously kissed her neck and then moved down to kiss her collarbone. I wanted to have more of her than just her lips.

I hadn't really planned on feeling this way. I knew this would happen but I didn't think I would want to go further. I thought in the end, she would be the one wanting more. I would say no and she would be forced into more passion. I wanted her so badly that it hurt but I didn't want to lose her trust.

I'll test her current limits. I took one of my hands out of her hair and placed it on her stomach. Very slowly, I moved my hand up towards her chest. Before I could get there, she picked it off and put it back in her hair without breaking the kiss. Her refusal fueled me to show her just how strong my emotions can get when I'm denied. I kissed her with more force, force that would frighten most girls, but she gave a satisfied sigh that encouraged me to continue.

After a little longer, I got up pretending to be completely fine. In reality, I was nowhere near feeling finished and I knew she wasn't either. That's what made it perfect. I shoved that desire to the back of my mind and smirked at her. She was still lying on the bench as if she was hoping I was just taking a breather. She looked like she wanted to beg me to come back. I wanted to see her beg.

After she realized that I wasn't going to lie back down, she sat up. Her hair was a mess. I lovingly smoothed down the silky strands and we kissed again. The sweet taste of her lips was like a drug. We started to get sucked back into the whirlwind but were interrupted by the bells signaling that it's eleven o'clock.

"Damn." she said, turning her face away slightly so my lips slipped onto her cheek. I buried my face in the crook of her neck, allowing the flowery scent to surround me. I don't want to go back.

After another kiss, I stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll walk you back. Come on."

She picked up the rose off the window sill and put it behind her ear, careful not to cut herself on the one remaining thorn. I took hold of her hand as we left the tower.

Tomorrow I will tell her. I will tell her everything. I will tell her of my plans to rule the world. I will tell her about the following I've already built up. I will tell her about her role in this. She will think I'm brilliant and from that moment on, she will be part of my clan. I smiled at the thought.

When we got to the Ravenclaw dorms, I realized just how much I didn't want to leave her. I wanted to take her to the Slytherin dorms with me. I wanted her to be there when I wake up.

"Tomorrow we'll meet again." I told her.

"Where this time?" she asked softly.

"How about if I meet you right here at seven again?" A plan was already forming in my mind. I stared into her eyes trying to permanently implant them in my mind.

"Okay. Until then.." We locked in another embrace so intense that when we pulled away, I could still feel her lips on mine.

I walked to the Slytherin dorms with a strong sense of satisfaction. She is mine.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Tonight. This is it. Tonight, I will seal my fate and hers. Tonight, I will tell her about my plans. I will tell her about how I opened the chamber of secrets last year. I will tell her about how I murdered my father and how my uncle was blamed. I will tell her about how I will use my friends, and I'm not strict with that term, as the very beginning of my clan. I will tell her of how I want her to play the most important role in all of this, my confidante and my lover.

She will accept. She will show me her devilish smile again. In return for showing her the part of my soul that I don't let anyone see, she'll show me the part of herself no one else can see. What a memorable night I'm in for.

Again, I took a walk through the school before meeting her outside of the Ravenclaw dorms. After last night, I bet she'll be anxious to see me. Make her wait a little longer. It will make her more pleased when I finally show up.

And there she was standing outside the Ravenclaw dorms with her hair half up, her eyes, with winged tips, and wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a white ribbon around the waist and a blue skirt that almost looked like a poodle skirt from a distance. Whenever I think I have seen her at her best, she always shows me otherwise.

I quickly scanned the hallways to see that we were completely alone.

"Good evening Magdalena," I said to her, sliding my arm around her waist. She grinned and leaned into me and we kissed like it had been years since we last saw each other. Her taste now fresh on my lips, I felt a bit more fulfilled.

As I took in her appearance, I noticed an oval-shaped, red mark on her neck. I gave an almost cruel smirk as I ran my thumb over the mark, feeling quite proud of my handiwork. She didn't even try to cover it up.

"So Tom, where to today?" she asked playfully, rubbing my shoulders. She sounded like she had a boatload of energy, like she was hoping I would say we were going to go swimming or dancing. The plans I had were pretty far from swimming or dancing but I know she won't be disappointed.

"It's a surprise," I said smiling.

"I don't like to be told there's a surprise before it happens! Don't taunt me." she said with a voice of dramatic agony. She threw her head back wildly as if I was driving her mad.

I love taunting her. No matter how much she hates it, I love to see her torn with frustration.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

She took a split-second to think but responded with a confident, "Yes."

I pulled her even closer to me and held onto her tightly. Then I pulled out my wand and sent us through a spiral of light. The incredible falling sensation frightened Magdalena as she clutched my hand tightly like she was afraid she might fall. I won't ever let go.

In no time at all, we landed firmly on solid ground. She tentatively let go of my hand and blood started circulating through my fingers again. She looked at me with a unique mixture of shock, terror, and joy.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" she demanded, almost jokingly. "When did you learn how to apparate? And why didn't you warn me that we were going to?"

I smirked. "There's nothing wrong with me. I just didn't warn you because I wanted it to be a surprise." I said innocently. "And I just got my apparation license. I turned seventeen on New Year's Eve."

She nodded, finding that to be a sufficient answer. "I won't turn seventeen for about nine months. My birthday is the thirtieth of October. And I've never apparated...before today." I guess my tone calmed her because she wasn't acting frantic anymore. She started to walk slowly around the room, taking in her unexpected surroundings. I had brought her to my dorm. I wanted her to see where I think, create, and plan.

"It looks just like the six year Ravenclaw boys' dorms." she said, looking around. "Only a bit more...unkempt." She reluctantly picked up a pair of discarded boxer shorts with a questioning look.

"Those belong to one of my roommates." I said quickly and she dropped them onto the floor where she found them like they were an animal that bit her hand.

That comment about the other boys' dorms had gotten me angry. I just couldn't shake the weird feeling it gave me.

"How do you know what the Ravenclaw boy's dorms look like?" I asked sternly. She better not have had other boyfriends. Other guys who had gotten to taste her lips and feel her delicate fingers in their hair or her legs entwined with theirs. Or worse. I could picture her and some other boy together: a boy with blonde hair, a muscular build, and the habit of using-and-losing, the kind of guy I hate and the kind of guy I could barely picture Magdalena with. But there she was, sighing in the same way she did last night but for this boy, this random waste of existence. I wanted to hurt her for what she has done to me.

"I have guy friends." she said as if I should have guessed. Guy friends aren't boyfriends but they could still be thinking the same thoughts as me. They could still have dreams about her naked, willing, lustful. They could still try to get things from her. They'll pay.

"So have you ever had a boyfriend?" I asked casually. I tried to make it seem like I wasn't prying and like I wasn't planning fifty different ways to kill anyone whose name happened to slip from her mouth in response to the question.

She laughed dryly. "No. I never have. You must remember, of course, that I am crazy. Therefore, anyone will be my friend but no one would actually want to date me."

I didn't see any humour in what she said. Especially since I've pretty much proved her little theory wrong.

"What do you call what we have been doing then?" I asked, a hint of fury shining through.

She instantly realized what she had said and looked remorseful.

"We have been dating. You are the exception to the rule. A person with a twisted mind needs someone with a similarity twisted mind."

I smiled. How well she understands.

"So, um, have you ever had a girlfriend?" she asked, nervously fiddling with the ribbon on her shirt.

I walked over to her and gave her a mild-mannered kiss.

"Now I have."

She smiled, a sleepy sort of smile, but to my disappointment she pulled away from me.

"So, is there a tour involved here or is it enter at your own risk?" she said, gesturing to the room.

"A little of both." I said. "All of this belongs to my roommates," I said motioning to the large, cluttered area of the room, "And this is mine."

My side of the room was pretty empty. There were my school books, a cauldron, a set of scales, and some stories. I didn't own anything else. I was lucky enough, though, to have the best bed in the room. It was the biggest, the softest, and it wasn't a bunk bed. My roommates had agreed that I would get it and a little spell helped on the ones who didn't.

She walked over to my nightstand and skimmed the titles of the books I had. I had quite a lot of them, the majority of them being library books. She pulled out one titled _A Fallen Legacy_, read the back of it, muttered, "Interesting," and put it back on the stand. Then she opened up my closet drawers only to find a clean school uniform and a t-shirt.

"Not many secrets in here, huh?" she joked.

"I like to carry them with me." I said cryptically.

"What's this?" she asked, motioning to the black leather diary under my nightstand. I don't know how she could have possibly noticed it.

"That's nothing. Just ignore it." I said with a commanding tone. She is not opening that diary. In there, I have all my secrets. I want to tell them to her in person and I don't think she can handle all of my mind at once.

"That's a whole lot of nothing. It looks like a diary." She said, reaching for it.

"No!" I said lunging at her and grabbing her wrist, "Diaries are private. I'll tell you everything that's in there soon."

She wiggled her wrist out of my grasp. "Okay fine." she said. She turned her back on me like she was a bit annoyed by my harsh tone. She'll get over it.

Within seconds, she already had. I watched her walk over to my bed and throw herself onto it in a very unladylike manner. I couldn't help but smile. She wants it.

"You have a very comfortable bed." she said, resting her head on the pillow. "I could fall asleep right now if I wasn't so jazzed."

"Good thing." I said, smiling a little wider.

She rolled over onto her side and smiled at me. Her hair was an effortless cascade over her shoulders and her eyes sparkled with excitement. It was almost as if she was presenting herself to me. A sort of formal offering on a sea of bedsheets.

I'll bet she's never killed before but I'm sure she would be good at it. So easily she could play the role of a temptress in order to lure a victim in. When they are so intoxicated with her that they are begging for one touch, one taste, she would draw a wand and complete the job. Then she would return to me untouched because she will never be anyone else's but mine.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and placed an innocent, ghost-like kiss on her hand, my lips barely meeting the soft flesh. She moved over to the side of the bed to make room for me. I laid down beside her and pulled the clip out of her hair. She shook her hair out and I ran my fingers through it. I never fail to be amazed by her. We don't need to continue going slow.

I pushed her onto her back and ferociously kissed her all over her lips. She returned my advances with equal vigor. I covered her body with my own and ran my hand along the length of her form. She didn't object.

She laced her fingers through my hair as we continued. I knew I should stop it. I knew that I should pull away and put this on hold until after I tell her the truth. I knew I would regret it if I let her leave tonight without telling her about my plans. I also knew that I was having a hard time thinking clearly. How come it's only when I am kissing her that I can't think properly?

No, I can't fall victim to this again. I'm strong. If anything, she is the weak one.

I pulled away from her, her fingers still behind my head and her leg still around mine.

"What's wrong?" she asked, breathing heavily.

I sat up and looked towards the ceiling. "Magdalena, there's something I want to tell you. It's something I haven't told anyone yet and I need to know that I can trust you to keep it a secret unless I tell you otherwise. It probably won't be too shocking to you because you and I are so alike but will you promise?"

She nodded. "I have never told a secret without permission. I promise to keep yours no matter what."

I paused. No matter what.

"Someday I will rule the magical world." I said insouciantly.

"As minister of magic?" she asked. "That seems like a fitting position for you."

Apparently she didn't get it.

"Not exactly." I said, now looking into her icy, gray eyes. "I am going to rule it. I will start with an army of sorts that will be initially composed of those idiots people call my friends and we will kill off every mudblood who dared to walk this Earth and anyone who wants to get in our way. Eventually, we will probably move onto every muggle too. And you, Magdalena, will be my right hand. You will be my most trusted follower. You will be mine. We'll rid you of the muggle father who abandon you, like I did of mine, and all will be right. I have plans, Magdalena, big plans."

I finally stopped talking to take in her expression. It was indescribable. Her eyes stared back at me glazed, her lips remained pressed together, and her back was stiff. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. She barely had a reaction to the news.

After a couple minutes, her expression did not change. It was as if she was Petrified or something.

"Magdalena?" I asked irritated. Why wasn't she speaking? Why wasn't she happy or at the very least curious to learn more?

She got up off the bed and smoothed out her clothes: wrinkles that I had made, wrinkles from where I had touched her, wrinkles from where I had kissed her. She picked her hair clip up off the floor and pulled back her hair again. Her moon earrings got caught on the real moonlight coming in through the window.

She sighed, but not like that sigh in the Astronomy Tower. This was one of disappointment, one that I never wanted to hear from her. She looked out the window towards the moon. The light streamed in on her face reminding me of yesterday and how ethereal she looked.

She looked towards me with a nondescript expression as a tear rolled down her pale cheek.

"I won't tell a soul." she said calmly. "Goodbye Tom."

That's the first time she ever said goodbye. She usually says 'until then' or 'see you tomorrow' but this time, it was good bye.

And with that, she walked out of my room. I had a fleeting thought wondering how she would get back to her dorm with no one noticing but I knew she would be able to do it. She is very sneaky.

For once I could not analyze what happened. I could only wonder. Why did I have feelings for her? Was she fooling me the whole time? Was she ever mine?

I know for sure, though, no one will ever get that close to me again. I can trust no one. I have nothing in this world but myself. Magdalena is no one to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note:_** _This is the last chapter but it's not over. Tomorrow I will post an alternative ending and the day after that I have a rewrite of chapter one from Magdalena's perspective._

_Chapter 8_

_Five Years Later_

So few words she said to me before leaving.

'I won't tell a soul. Goodbye Tom.'

The words still stung like I had just heard them. They haunted me in my dreams along with her icy eyes, her raven hair, her soft full lips. She was always there, more beautiful than I remember. I'm about to kiss her when a tear stains my cheek. Tears have never fallen from my own eyes. Her pale skin is now translucent. Her icy eyes turn blue as more tears fall.

"I won't tell a soul. Goodbye Tom." she says before turning around and running off.

In the most recent dream, I ran after her. I've never been desperate and I've never run after anything but nonetheless, I ran after her. I shouted to her.

"Magdalena, wait! Please stop! I know you love me and that you will help me! You're just shocked. That's all!" I was probably trying to convince myself more than her.

She fades away down to the last wisps of hair and I'm alone.

It has been three and a half years since I last saw her but she still haunts me.

After that night, I hardly saw her. I didn't go outside during the free period anymore and in the dining hall, she didn't look at me. Not even by accident. We never had another class together even though we were taking practically the same courses.

In spite of this, I still kept tabs on her by listening to the word around the school. I wanted to know if she had found someone else. The very thought made me cringe. I had her first.

But she didn't date anyone else. In spite of how sneaky we had been, she didn't sneak around at all. She pretty much just acted how she did before and during...us. Still wandering the grounds at night, still having morbid discussions, and still listening to music that no one understood.

I heard she got offers though. A few offers from random boys who needed dates to one function or another and a few from guys who weren't looking for anything but a girl for the night. She always declined though. The other students were baffled by her disinterest in finding a boyfriend but she just shrugged it off.

I thought she had somehow dropped out of the Slug Club too; she never came to another meeting. I had seen Slughorn talking to her in the dining hall, asking why she always has to do homework on the meeting days. She would give him an explanation of her priorities and he would unwillingly leave her alone.

But then she turned up at Slughorn's annual Christmas party. She didn't come alone but she didn't bring a date. She had brought her friend from Hufflepuff, Adonia, who I knew was a mudblood. It was as if she was making a statement to me. It was part of our one flaw.

I came alone. I had gotten a few offers but I wasn't interested in taking some airhead who would talk about clothes and how hard her life is all night and then end up in the closet with some other guy because I wouldn't dance with her or because I 'wasn't paying attention to her.' Instead I stood by the punch, frequently getting joined by other people. Slughorn took this as an invitation to chat up one of his favorite students. Most of the night he talked about his many connections with the Ministry of Magic and how he could get me an internship.

Then he moved onto a different topic.

"Tom, why don't you ask Magdalena to dance?" he suggested, looking at her standing with Adonia against the wall.

His proposition nearly gave me a stroke.

"She looks kind of bored just standing over there. She's pretty. Smart too. You two have a lot in common. And I hear she's single. You'd make a good couple so go on!"

A good couple? Slughorn has no idea how good a couple we made: powerful personalities, intelligence, charisma, passion, trust. We were almost perfect. Almost.

I mumbled something to Slughorn about not being able to dance. He was about to continue badgering me but some girl distracted him with a question.

He left me alone and I had a clear look at her. She certainly stuck out among the crowd. Her earrings sparkled under the flashing lights. Her red halter dress was a sharp contrast to the pastels that filled the room and her hair was in soft curls. Her eyes however seemed to be missing something. They were still captivating but they had somehow lost...something.

She drummed her fingers on the outside of her cup until she noticed something interesting to her right. I looked and saw a bunch of the guys from the club all standing together whispering.

"Come on, Avery! You're such a wuss. Just do it." said Lestrange, like he wasn't even trying to maintain a hushed voice.

"Fine!" said Avery before turning around and muttering, "bloody wanker," under his breath. He smoothed down his greasy hair, loosened up his shoulders, and smiled like he had just done something bad. To my surprise, he walked straight for Magdalena. She looked very suspicious.

Adonia was off dancing with some guy so the two of them were alone in the corner. He started talking to her but I couldn't hear what he was saying. He had a complacent smile like he thought he was impressing her. Then he put his arm on the wall behind her, like he was claiming territory. I clenched my fists tightly.

Magdalena's expression remained characterless as he continued to talk to her. He was to close to her. I wanted more than anything to go over there and rip his head off. What the hell does he think he's doing!

Then Magdalena's red lips curled into a smile. Avery continued to smile back at her, looking cocky as ever. Magdalena's smile looked strange though, a bit too syrupy and a bit like she was sneering. It wasn't real. I know what her real smile looks like.

Before I could think about her smile anymore, she lashed out and grabbed Avery by the ear, pinching it fiercely with her fingernails and pulling his head down.

"If you ever try a stunt like that again, on _anyone_ I will have no remorse in kicking your sorry ass. You're lucky that I'm not in the mood to do so right now."

I felt my heart stop beating. We were almost perfect.

While his back was to the group, I saw a wave of fear rush over Avery's face. He was afraid of her and she hardly had to do anything.

She continued smiling and threw his head down before releasing his ear which had practically turned purple. He didn't even look at her. He simply dusted off his clothes and walked back to the guys saying, "She's gotta be a lesbian."

"Sure Avery!" laughed Lestrange.

I found out the next day that the group of guys had a bet. Avery had announced that he could easily get any girl so they targeted Magdalena because she was 'the crazy girl who has never dated anyone.' How ignorant they are. They said they would pay him a certain number of Galleons for how far he gets with her on the night of the Christmas party. Avery was my expendable follower after that.

The last time I saw her was when she and I had received the titles of Head Boy and Head Girl. _The Daily Prophet_ took pictures but we didn't make eye contact. Just standing near her filled me with her familiar clean smell, the feel of her body heat, and the steady beat of her heart. I wanted to strangle her. I wanted to get her out of my life. But I also wanted to do things to her that would make her desperate for me again. I could do neither of the two. We could just stand maladroitly and force smiles for the camera.

Three and a half years. It's been so long.

I rolled over. The clock read 12:00am. I had stayed up all night and then worked until four. I don't even remember lying down. I usually sleep about four hours a night because I have better things to do. I felt sickly. Why does she do this to me?

I got out of bed and looked in the mirror. I was still wearing the suit I wore to work. It was slightly wrinkled and my hair was messed up too. Three and a half years since she last saw me. I haven't really changed. Has she? I bet she's still as beautiful as ever.

I looked back at my bed. The sheets were in such a disarray, you would think that I had been fighting off trolls in my bed. Or doing something else.

And then I saw her, sitting up but under the covers. She was in my bed. The clock behind her now reads 9:00am.

"_It's so great that when people ask me 'Magdalena, what does this boyfriend of yours do?' I can hold my head up high and say, 'he charms rich, old ladies for a living.'" _

I'm combing my hair in the mirror as she talks.

"_Oh, funny girl."_ I say to her. _"You know I need the job to pay rent. And it's useful for learning more about dark magic."_

I grab a black shirt from my wardrobe and start buttoning it up.

"_Hm, maybe closing deals would be easier without the shirt."_ she says laughing.

I smirk at her. _"Regardless, I'm not prostituting myself for whatever object Burke wants. I'm persuading them to accept his offer for them."_

"_Well, that's a relief. And yet somehow, it still seems weird."_ she says.

"_It's a cycle actually. They have trinkets which they sell before they die to Mr. Burke who sells them to more obscenely rich people who can afford them easily and who will eventually grow old and sell them back before they die. In the end, they get the items for their lifetime, and money is made in Mr. Burke's favor so I get a bigger paycheck."_

"_And how much longer will you be working there? I really hate Mr. Burke."_ she asks.

"_I'll know when to leave."_ I say cryptically.

"_Are you going to try to get a job at Hogwarts again?"_

"_Yes. I'm sure that a job there will be even more beneficial." _

She nods and climbs out of bed, stretching her arms above her head and groaning. She was never a morning person. She walks over to me, smooths down the collar of my shirt, and moves a few of my out-of-place hairs.

"_So what's your agenda for today?" _She says, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"_Working in the store from ten to two and then visiting Ms. Smith at three. Trying to get her to sell the goblin-made armor."_

"_So you have about forty-five minutes to spare right now?" _She says as she moves closer, pressing her body against mine so I can feel every curve of her form.

I smile and wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her into a fierce kiss...

I blink and it's all gone. I am standing alone in my room. My hair, still a mess, suit still crumpled, and no Magdalena, threatening to make me late for work. It's not even nine o'clock in the morning, it's now twelve forty-five in the morning and I have no where to be.

She's probably at her flat right now. She may even be wide awake. Maybe she's listening to music or reading. I'm sure she still enjoys those things. It's cold outside with a full night sky. Maybe she's taking a walk outside-

-with her boyfriend.

No. No, she doesn't have a boyfriend. She can't have a boyfriend. She must know. She must know that she will never be able to find someone who would be as good a match for her as me.

If only there wasn't that one flaw.

As if I need constant reminders. As if I need all these dreams of her; dreams of her leaving me over and over again and dreams of her crying because I wasn't everything she thought I was. As if I need these visions of her: visions of how we could have been and visions of where she is now.

I had seen her name in _The Daily Prophet _a couple of weeks ago. She had made some sort of discovery or something. I remember the article mentioning something about her talent and that she is 'up for grabs.' It said she preferred not to talk about relationships during the interview. At least I know she's scarred.

Now, it's one o' clock. I bet she's sleeping. I bet she looks like an saint when she sleeps.

I can't take this anymore. I can't take all these distractions. I need to focus on my one true goal. Magdalena is the past. She was the closest thing I could ever have to finding a life partner and it failed. I can't allow her to remain here. The memories will keep haunting me. The worries that she will find someone else will always be there no matter how unlikely they are. I can't allow the one person who could control my emotions to continue to do so.

I grabbed my wand, closed my eyes, and allowed myself to be transported to a place I was sure would bring back more memories than I could handle.

I ended up in a large bedroom. The walls were painted a dark blue and had various pieces of abstract and impressionist art on them. The room was mostly black, purple, and blue with unlit candles on the larger pieces of furniture. There was a low table in the corner with cushions around it and a bottle with two wineglasses set out. It resembled what I had pictured a gothic enchantress' lair to look like. The focal point, the bed, was large with blue satin sheets and sheer black drapery surrounding it.

There she was.

In spite of the cold temperature, she was lying on top of her sheets so I could get a perfect view of her.

The past three and a half years have been very good to her. So many of the things that I loved, I mean liked, about her appearance remained unchanged. Her hair was still long and black as night, her face was still pale as snow, and her lips were still full and so tempting.

However, there were subtle changes. Her face was more carved than I remember. She had more pronounced cheekbones that made her look older and dignified. Her body was more sculpted too. It had been nice before but now it seemed even better, like she had been really taking care of herself. Her legs were practically completely visible because of her attire. She was wearing a black silk nightgown that had thin straps and was very short. It seemed impractical in such frigid temperatures but she seemed overheated anyway. I imagined myself running one of my cold hands along her leg...oh, and her reaction.

But then, on the plump pillow she was sleeping on, that graceful hand that I swore I'd never let go off started to move in short spasms. She was stirring. I stood very still and quiet and she did not wake. She merely moved onto her back.

I sat down on the edge of her bed and ran my thumb over the outline of her closed lips. They felt so fragile. I could feel movement beneath my thumb as if she was pressing them against my thumb, giving me a sign. She wanted me to keep going.

I ran my fingers through her hair so that it lay neatly on the pillow and I replaced my thumb with my lips.

It's been so long without this drug and what a seductive drug it is. Just as sweet and soft as I remembered.

And she kissed back. She kissed me, still asleep but as if she knew it was me. It was like we were back in the Astronomy Tower, suffering until we'd finally end up together like this after being deprived of it for so long.

I rested a hand on her inner thigh and she let out a low moan in her throat. I smiled to myself at her reaction and continued the gentle caress.

I've missed her passion so much. I missed her willingness and her sex appeal and I wanted her, but not just how I've had her before. I wanted to take her.

I could do it so easily too. A simple spell to keep her from waking would suffice or maybe one to make her forget her well-balanced thinking and act solely on desire.

Then she released me and turned her face away slightly. Feeling vampiric, I kissed her neck and moved down to the space between her breasts, right above her heart.

"Tom."

She said my name on a sigh, one that was filled with want but with a hint of disappointment. I got off the bed quickly and stepped away from her. How does she know it's me?

"We could have..." she started before taking a deep breath. Her voice was sleepy and barely audible but I could still understand it. It occurred to me that she didn't know I was there. She was dreaming about me like I've so often dreamed about her.

"I could have loved you."

I froze. She _could_ have loved me. She almost loved me then and would love me now had it not been for, what? For the fact that I wanted to rid the world of mudbloods? For the fact that she didn't share my beliefs?

I offered her everything. More than I would ever offer anyone. I gave her all of my mind and the chance to be with me as my accomplice and life partner. And she turned it down. I'm disgusted with her. How could I have let her in so close?

I can't continue like this. If she can't be the biggest part in my life, I don't want her in it at all.

I raised my wand to her heart. The heart I almost had. And those two words that I couldn't even think to say at her all those years ago, flowed from my mouth so effortlessly.

In a bright flash, it was done. Her head fell onto its side and her chest no long moved up and down. Her once red lips grew ashen. I laid my ear upon the now silent heart. It's over. No more dreams or visions, no more worries that she will move onto another, and no more thoughts that she may reveal my secret if I start to take action towards my plan. After five years, though, she never told. If I had given her something, it was trust.

But how can I be so sure when she wasn't even what I thought?

I can't explain.

I never saw her eyes that night. I didn't want to. They were probably more lifeless than at Slughorn's Christmas party. I want to rid myself of her. It's best that I don't create any more memories of her. If I have to think about her eyes, I want to remember them full of joy, in a trance, or under the moonlight.

On her nightstand, I saw them: her moon earrings and the rose, now dried out. Do I really want to forget everything about her? Maybe I don't. Maybe I want to at least remember that I'm not supposed to feel strong emotion for anything but myself. People have only let me down. They are only useful if they can help me with my own pursuits.

And yet, I wish things could have been different. I wish that she could have been everything I thought she was. But this was how it had to be.

I pocketed the earrings and I picked up the rose and laid it on her body. She looked so natural with a rose. The rose that was our relationship. It was once so beautiful but now it was dry and, in spite of our greatest efforts, it still had that one thorn. A single thorn that could still cause a bleeding cut.

When they found her body, it was declared an obvious murder by way of the killing curse. No one knew of anyone who had anything against her; most felt indifferent towards her. No one found any evidence that someone had been in the house that night. Everything was neat and tidy with no fingerprints on her. The only piece of evidence was her moon earrings. Her family and friends agreed that it was bizarre that they weren't by her bed. Usually, she'd lay them down on her nightstand before bed and put them on in the morning. They searched her entire flat and everywhere she had been that day. Nothing.

No one could ever find her moon earrings.


	9. Alternative Ending

_**Author's Note:** Review me and say which ending you like better. So far it's a tie._

_Tomorrow: Rewrite of chapter one from Magdalena's perspective. And did I mention I'm working on a sequel?_

_Here's the soundtrack to this story. The songs kind of go in order._

"_Red Light Fever" Liz Phair_

"_Tear You Apart" She Wants Revenge_

"_Man" Yeah Yeah Yeahs_

"_Auf Achse" Franz Ferdinand_

"_Modern Romance/Poor Song" Yeah Yeah Yeahs_

"_Demolition Lovers" My Chemical Romance_

"_Everlong" Foo Fighters_

"_Midnight Show" The Killers_

"_The Fever" Von Bondies_

"_The Denial Twist" The White Stripes_

"_This Celluloid Dream" AFI_

"_We Might As Well Be Strangers" Keane_

"_Drowning Lessons" My Chemical Romance_

"_Last Dance" The Cure_

"_Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" Panic! At The Disco_

"_Televisor" Morningwood_

**Almost forgot: Content warning!**

_Chapter 8 - The Alternative Ending_

_Five Years Later_

Review:

I've missed her passion so much. I missed her willingness and her sex appeal and I wanted her, but not just how I've had her before. I wanted to take her.

I could do it so easily too. A simple spell to keep her from waking would suffice or maybe one to make her forget her well-balanced thinking and act solely on desire.

Then she released me and turned her face away slightly. Feeling vampiric, I kissed her neck and moved down to the space between her breasts, right above her heart.

I took my wand out of my jacket's pocket, deciding on a fairly simple spell that I had learned just for the occasion. I touched the tip to her forehead and whispered.

I had first found the spell in a book I had taken out of the library in my fifth year. "For lovers" was the headline on the page. With a title like that, who could keep from reading? The spell would put someone in a state where they could not think about consequences or reasons why they shouldn't act and they would only be able to act out their most wicked fantasies. In theory, it's a dangerous spell when in the wrong hands, I was surprised to find it in a school library, but the spell only works if the two people involved have already been thinking those thoughts about each other.

I had no doubts in my mind that the spell would work.

Magdalena's long eyelashes fluttered open and I was met with her stunned gaze. Her gray-blue eyes slowly came back to life. No longer did she have that lackluster stare that I had seen at Slughorn's Christmas party. They were full of vitality and fear. She didn't seem to believe that I was on her bed, looking over her. I could hear her mind telling her _It's just a dream. He's not really there. You're just dreaming_.

The fear melted away as the spell took effect. Her eyelids lowered, her breathing became regular, and her lips curled into a slight smile as she looked into my eyes. She was temporarily forgetting that night in my dorm.

"Magdalena." I said anxiously. She knew what I was looking for.

She gently ran her fingers along the side of my head and forcibly pulled my mouth down towards hers. Within seconds we were gasping for air. Legs tangling again, sweat already forming on my forehead, her sighs egging me on; five years is way too long to have to wait for this.

I felt her hands crawling underneath my shirt. Her long fingers sent waves through me on contact. They warmed my cold body as she traced patterns down my spine. I groaned at the sensation it gave me. A prelude of what's to come.

She took her hands off my back and instead pulled off my suit jacket and laid it on the floor. Then she unbuttoned my shirt, a smirk on her face as she did it. Seeing a smirk on her face filled me with suppressed rage. We were almost perfect.

She tidily laid the shirt on top of the blazer. No matter how foggy her mind is, she could still be orderly and refined. She ran her hands over my chest, giving me that same strange feeling I had felt when she was rubbing my back. I sucked in a breath. I thought I heard her chuckle at my enchanted response.

She seemed to think she had the dominant role, being the one to undress me, but she needed to be shown otherwise. I pinned down her hands and pulled down one of the straps of her nightgown, tasting the bare skin of her breasts. Every bit of her was irresistible. She allowed herself to go limp and let me do as I pleased.

This will be something for her to remember. She'll wake up the next morning still feeling me on her, in her, touching her, tasting her and think it was all just a vivid dream. Just a safe dream where she can pretend that I am who she once thought I was. But I'm not.

I ran my hands down her front, over her chest and stomach until they rested on her thighs. She shivered at my cold hands on her warm body. I reached under her nightgown and slowly pulled off her black underwear and dropped it on the floor by my shirt.

She propped herself up on her elbows and watched me curiously as I removed my pants and underwear, that devilish smile creeping across her face.

I pushed her back down onto the bed and she wrapped her legs around my hip. I entered her slowly to see each reaction that crossed her face. She shut her eyes vigorously and let out a small cry of pain. Even though I didn't need more proof that she was chaste, it was nice to have it. Seeing her in pain, pain that I caused, gave me mixed emotions. This wasn't like when I would taunt her. This was actual, physical pain. On one hand, I wanted to stop so she wouldn't have to feel this way but on the other hand, I wanted to continue. I was controlling her and she didn't want to stop in spite of the pain.

I moved a little quicker and she gave a moan of ecstasy. I was still controlling her, she was still succumbing to everything that I wanted, but now I was giving her pleasure. I don't know which one I preferred.

I slowly moved out a little and I heard her whimper.

"No, please don't." she murmured feebly.

I smiled. That's what I wanted to hear.

The silk of her nightgown against my chest, her warm hands on my frigid back, exploring the various contours of her form as I took her; she reached her climax followed by mine only seconds later and we collapsed into each other, trying to catch our breath, covered in sweat.

"Magdalena," I said softly, looking into her sparkling eyes. I kissed her lightly until she drifted off to sleep. Falling asleep after the fantasy is over is a common side effect of the spell and a convenient one in this case.

Worn out by the throes of lovemaking, she looked even more beautiful than when I had first come into her room and saw how she has changed.

After relishing in the feeling of her next to me a little more, I got off the bed and picked her underwear up off the floor. The hem was a little ripped so I carefully put it back on her. A vivid dream indeed.

I got dressed, pulling on my rumpled pants and buttoning up my shirt. They were less wrinkled than they had been before I got there. She had laid them out so neatly for me.

I was just grabbing my jacket when I heard her stirring.

"Tom."

She said my name on a sigh, one that was filled with want but with a hint of disappointment. I backed away from the bed with a sense of curiosity as to what she was thinking.

"We could have..." she started before taking a deep breath. Her voice was sleepy and barely audible but I could still understand it. Then it occurred to me that she didn't know I was really there. She was dreaming about me.

"I could have loved you."

I froze. She _could_ have loved me. She almost loved me then and would love me now had it not been for, what? For the fact that I wanted to rid the world of mudbloods? For the fact that she didn't share my beliefs?

I offered her everything. More than I would ever offer anyone. I gave her all of my mind and the chance to be with me as my accomplice and life partner. And she turned it down. I'm disgusted with her. How could I have let her in so close?

I can't continue like this. If she can't be the biggest part in my life, I don't want her in it at all.

I raised my wand to her heart, the heart I almost had and then I paused. She rolled over towards me so I could see her, really see her. She looked sad, more sad than I have ever seen her. Her lips quivered with more unspoken words about how she had cared so deeply for me. She was on the verge of tears and she was thinking about me. She was thinking about how we were almost perfect.

I lowered my wand.

A hand flew to her face, wiping her closed eyes. There were no visible tears but she was crying. She was crying in her dream. She crying over me.

I walked over to her bed and placed one last kiss on her swollen, trembling lips. I let my hand linger on her pallid cheek and she took hold of it with her own hand, her whole body shaking with sorrow. After a few brief moments, I drew my hand away from her face. As if reacting to the loss, she pulled her legs close to her chest making her look scared and lonely. Did I make her feel that way or did I prevent her from feeling that way?

I was about to leave when I noticed something on her nightstand. The rose I had given her all those years ago was sitting in a thin waterless vase next to her moon earrings. I can't believe she keep it. It was now dried out but it still had that one thorn. The rose was our relationship.

Carefully, I removed a petal from the flower and placed it in my pocket. A memento of our flawed perfection.

I looked back at her. A beautiful mistake worth making.

I know now that I should never let anyone get too close and I can only trust myself. Not that I've ever even considered letting someone get that close anyway. I have no real friends, only allies.

From that day forward, I had shoved the thoughts of her to the back of my mind and drank potions to assure that I wouldn't think or dream about her every night and day. But I watched her. I made sure that she didn't find anyone else; anyone else who she could actually love. But there was no one else out there for her. She had no interest in finding another. I was the closest thing she'll ever have to a true love. She will always be no one else's but mine.


	10. Rewrite: Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** This is just something I did for fun. I actually had a few people tell me they wish I would rewrite the entire story from Magdalena's perspective but I don't really have that kind of time. Maybe someday if I get really bored._

_Enjoy!_

_Rewrite: Chapter 1_

A willing victim to harm would be great right about now. Even just a pillow to punch or scream into would be nice. My Transfiguration class has gotten ridiculous. The workload the teacher bestows upon us far exceeds the time we have to complete it. I barely have time for my other subjects.

Horrible, incompetent...

I need to relax. I can handle all the work and still have time for my normal routines, right? I hope so.

I can at least take solace in the fact that now I have my free period. Oh God. It's only 9:30 and I'm already angry. Something needs to cheer me up so I'm not in this mood all day.

I sat down on the circular bench. It was always empty and it only happened one time that someone has sat next to me. It was by accident. The kid sat down to wait for someone, saw me, and then left in quite a hurry, keeping a close eye on me as he ran away, thinking I was going to hex him or something. A lot of the kids in school are afraid of me or think I'm weird. I never really understood why. Maybe it's because I prefer night time to day time? Maybe it's because I say the thoughts on my mind that aren't 'normal' to everyone else? Maybe it's because I have interests in the afterlife and the stars and I don't listen to 'normal' music? What is normal anyway? I certainly don't know but either way, I'm considered to not be it. It doesn't really bother me anyway. I've always thought it's best if everyone either likes you or fears you because then at least no one hates you.

The weather is nice. It's cloudy so there isn't a lot of sun but there is enough to read by. On top of that, it's a bit chilly. Most students are wearing their robes but I'm fine without them. I enjoy a little cold. It's refreshing.

I pulled out my record player. I think I'm going to change its color later today. It's a bland wood-colored shade right now, pretty dreary if you ask me.

In the record player was one of my favorite records. I had recorded it myself last summer when I went to this underground show with my friend, Adonia. It was in this hidden club on the outskirts of London with bands performing that I had never heard of. The music was so amazing. The lyrics were like crafted poetry, flowing from verse to verse. The instruments sounded so much more powerful and fast paced. I remember that I danced under the flashing lights. And the singing, oh the singing bore into your very soul. Sad songs and happy songs, I loved them all.

I adjust the volume of the record player by spinning my finger above it a couple of times until it was loud enough to hear but quiet enough for me to concentrate on my book.

I started reading this book only yesterday and I'm almost done with it. It's a romance novel about a vampire and I honestly can't put it down. The main character is in love with this mysterious guy from her school and she can't shake the feeling that there's something about himself that he won't tell her.

"_You can stay a little longer." she crooned to him, laying her head on his chest._

_He grinned a pointy-tooth grin and reached out and caressed... _

I stop reading. I know a good part is coming up so I want to put it off to make sure there's nothing around me that could distract me or keep me from finishing all of it at once. I haven't taken in my location yet anyway.

I put my finger in my book to hold the page and look around the courtyard.

In front of me, two girls are leaning on the railing of the bridge gossiping. I can't actually hear them but I can tell they're gossiping. They have that vindictive look about them. They share a nasty sneer that is only conspicuous on the faces of gossiping girls. One girl, a blonde one who is a fifth year Slytherin I think, is inspecting her claw-like nails and telling a girl with short brown hair something that causes her to squeal, "Oh my God!" The blonde girl doesn't seem to care too much that the other girl is shocked; she just continues to inspect her nails.

I look behind me and see Craig 'thinks-he's-a-stud' Farkas trying to get some second year Hufflepuffs to drink this random liquid that he's holding. The kids are trying to get away from him but he keeps following them trying to convince them that it's fun. Poor kids. I would help them and tell off Craig but they seem like they're handling it fine. I'll give him a talking to myself later. Doesn't he have anything more productive to do than harass little kids? Sadly, I'll bet the answer is no.

Off in the distance, there's a group of Gyffindor boys watching a chess match between two of their peers. It appears to be an intense game. I thought I had heard some cheering a couple minutes ago.

It's a pretty empty courtyard all things considered. I think most students who have a break at this time are in their dormitories or the library.

Then I noticed someone else in the courtyard, leaning against the tree. Tom Riddle. He's one of those characters who's been in my classes but who I've never actually talked to or been officially introduced to. I've got a lot of people like that in my life. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't even know my name but there have been so many rumors...

Rumors about him too lately. Now everyone knows that he's actually the last living descendant of Salazar Slytherin. I believe that he just found out himself and that's why it's news. It just surprises me because he doesn't seem like the type. He doesn't seem like a Slytherin, let alone Salazar's relative. He always struck me as polite, generous, studious, and a bit mysterious. But there is something eerie about him, I'll give him that. It's kind of intriguing.

I remember one of the very few interactions between him and I was about a month ago. I was going to check out the prefect bathroom because I had never used it before but I had heard it was a great place to sit in a bath and think. The door was unlocked so I opened it and he was in the bathtub. I guess he forgot to lock the door. I didn't really see anything. I just quickly shut the door and ran out of the hallway hoping he didn't see me.

He's quite a handsome boy. I've always thought so, not that I've ever mentioned it to anyone. If I had told one of my friends they'd probably read something into it or joke about it. Pale, black hair, deep, dark eyes, yes, he's very good-looking. Too bad, he's a Slytherin.

He's been staring for a while now. I wonder what's so fascinating. Wait a second. He's staring at _me_. What the hell?

Oh no, he did see me when I walked in on him in the bathroom. He probably thinks I got a full shot of him. Maybe it's the rumors. Maybe he's trying to figure out if any of the rumors are true. Is he looking to see if I have fangs or something? Why do I even care what he thinks of me! I don't care what anyone else thinks!

Why is he still staring at me? Just ignore him. Just ignore him. Just ignore him.

I can't concentrate on this book because I can see him out of the corner of my eye, staring at me. It has to be the rumors. There's no other reason why he would be looking at me for so long.

Dammit. I think I'm late for Charms. Of all days for me to forget to wear a watch. It's always on the day that you get too much homework and then have an attractive classmate stare at you funny that you also forget a watch.

I pack up my things and start looking around for someone with the time. The Gryffindor boys are too far away and I don't want to interrupt them. The girls in the corner aren't wearing watches and seem like they wouldn't help me anyway. Craig's a bastard...

Tom starts walking toward the castle. Even if he does think I'm a sub-human, I'm sure he'll be benevolent enough to help me.

"Do you know what time it is?" I ask casually.

"It's 10:05." he says, staring directly into my eyes. His stare is pretty intimidating and I don't get intimidated easily. But there's something strange about his stare. It's almost as if he isn't looking for evidence. In fact, it seems like there's _longing_ behind his stare. Like he's hitting on me using his eyes alone, silently trying to charm me. I must be imagining it. I must be. A guy like that wouldn't want a girl like me.

"Fuck." I say quietly, stomping my foot on the ground and grabbing my backpack. I'm late.

I hope he didn't hear me. Prefects really shouldn't use foul language. It sets a bad example, not that anyone would say anything about it.

I turned around quickly and yelled, "Thanks," to him as I ran to class. I could swear though that as I was turning to leave, I saw a faint smile grace his lips.


End file.
